


the authenticity of me in front of you

by infadel



Series: when the cherry blossoms fade [3]
Category: B1A4, VIXX
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infadel/pseuds/infadel
Summary: Chansik had an injury he had been getting through.He didn't ask for help, but Hongbin knew anyway, and he was there.





	

The backpack made a loud thud against the wooden floor. Chansik sighed, remembering that at the bottom of his bag was a stack of music sheets they were choosing for the next album. Probably should take that out before he crumbled them up and had to get through Jinyoung's scolding to get new ones.

 

He contemplated for a moment, dragging it along with him and finally dropping it onto one of the kitchen chairs. There, at least he wouldn't be able to kick it. 

 

Chansik opened his fridge and peered in. Nothing much in there. The box of kimchi his mom sent up last month was at least two third full, and he had got some preserved side dishes. But there was not much food other than that. The drink selection was even worse - his six pack contained one lonely beer; his energy drinks were half gone. His fridge was being depleted at a faster rate than he liked. He took out a can of chilled carrot juice, reminding himself to go grocery shopping soon. 

 

Chansik dropped down to the sofa. The pain shot up from his ankle, faster than expected and much more prominent because he was no longer on pain killers. He winced, reminded of the reason why he had to leave the house instead of playing Overwatch while he had two days off. 

 

He sat down carefully until his weight was supported by the sofa, fully off his leg. The ache was still there, but lessened. He heaved a sigh - the juice was spilled, shouldn't have opened that before he sat down. He thought a moment about immediately wiping it off, but decided against it. His ankle couldn't take much more at the moment, and this sofa had had worse on it anyway. 

 

After some maneuvering and a lot of wincing, he was comfortable at last.

 

The fan started its rotations after Chansik blindly pressed a ton of buttons without looking at the remote. The door to his balcony was open, it always was, Chansik had an apartment high enough that he didn't care about robbery and he loved the way the air always feel fresh.

 

He got both a recording session and a hospital visit done in one day. He was at home, relaxed. 

 

But Chansik still felt as if someone had dragged him from behind the stage, towards the front, then passing by every seats of his concert venue, smiling at every fans on his way without stopping, always having his 'Gongchan' mask on and then when he was finally, finally dragged off stage again, he stood in an empty corridor with the light flickering on top. 

 

The apartment was so big, in retrospect. The creaking of the fan became annoying all of a sudden. The wind breezed through, chilly. 

 

Weary. Lonely. 

 

He could get like this a lot lately, especially after check-ups. It was understandable, it would pass, Chansik knew that, but it did not stop the feeling from creeping up. 

 

A lot of people had worse injuries than this and they could be more active than Chansik. Junmyeon hyung mentioned that one of his kids were performing on semi-chronic back pains. Yoongi busted his shoulder when he was younger and never recovered, still bitching to Hongbin and him whenever they had an Overwatch or DOTA session on a cold day. 

 

But Chansik thought about his ankle, how he was not even dancing that hard in the first place but it never went away. A lot of things were contributing to it - he twisted his ankle preparing for 'Baby Goodnight' and pushed through instead of resting so he never recovered fully, then another fall in 2014 made sure that Chansik remembered he had weak ankles; never having physical therapy or proper check-up. So, when they prepared for 'Sweet Girl' both him and his group members, managers, company all got a slap to their faces - nerve damages, hairline bone cracks and a weakening joint.

 

It was fixable, like the way vocal nodules were fixable. Meaning Chansik was out of commission for months if needed to, or even longer if they want a balanced schedule between letting him rest and coming back. 

 

So Chansik was on his sixteenth month of treatments. 

 

It will be done. Chansik just didn't know when, and if he let himself think about it, he was upset. Really didn't want to bother anyone, blame anyone, or receive any help. Just need to accept that he made some mistakes about self management, should have done better, and since now he was aware he will be more careful and he will need to endure until it gets better. It was an acceptance process he was getting through. 

 

He shifted a bit to lie down, and accidentally slammed his bad ankle down on the sofa. It was soft, but his ankle felt the force anyway. Chansik bit down, ignoring the pain and maneuvered more carefully. He still had his sweater and jeans on, which meant he would get uncomfortable soon. But for now, he would stay like this, not move, and wallow a little. He was allowed to. Still had more than a day until he had to get back to work. 

 

His phone rang, and he answered without looking at the caller ID.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hey, it's me. How was your check-up?" 

 

Hongbin's voice was warm even through the phone, and Chansik hummed a little before registering the words.

 

"Getting better." - he shifted a little, moving the phone to his left ear so he did not have to hold on while talking. "They took me off pain meds, said if I'm careful and diligent with physical therapy I might see real progress by summer."

 

"Great overall then. From 1 to 10, how painful is it now?"

 

Chansik laughed a little, and Hongbin laughed too. Ever since Chansik had to receive regular treatments, Hongbin had studied hard and took care of him a lot, but they still get embarrassed sometimes by how great Hongbin's bedside manners were despite being very messy about health in general.

 

"I guess a 7. Worse than third month of therapy, better than the first."

 

"So a warm pack will be better than an ice one, you will need more water too, maybe..." - Hongbin rambled, and Chansik let him be. The lull of Hongbin's voice after a long day had already made him feel better. Sleepy even.

 

"...Chan ah? Chan?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"I said I'll be over in half an hour. I know you're on the sofa, get to bed."

 

"Okay. Sing for me." - Chansik made the request, then cut off Hongbin's protesting noises. "It's check-up day, common."

 

Hongbin hurled more complaints at him, but after Chansik had deflected for a whole five minutes he sighed and started singing "Milky Way".

 

Chansik laughed, delighted by the song choice. Hongbin confidently singing his favourite VIXX song would always brighten him up instantly. 

 

\---

 

When Chansik woke up again, there was soft pressure on his ankle. He looked down, and Hongbin was on the floor, intently looking at his ankle and massaging. 

 

"Hey." 

 

Hongbin whipped his head up at Chansik, smiling. 

 

"Hi."

 

He beckoned Hongbin over, and once Hongbin was close enough, planted a kiss on his lips.

 

"Thanks. I know you're preparing for comeback." 

 

"Of course. Be grateful." - Hongbin replied mischievously, but the effects was lessened somewhat by his hands carding through Chansik's hair.

 

Finally, after sitting there for what seemed like hours, Hongbin sat up and made him get to bed. Chansik hobbled, his speed slow. He wasn't in that much pain, or else he would be benched for comeback preparation. But being fussed over felt nice, now that there was someone (Hongbin) there who would fuss over him.

 

He took off his sweater and jeans, now only in t-shirt and boxers then slipped under the cover. Moments later, Hongbin was by his side, a warm bowl in his hand.

 

Chansik sniffed, then smiled.

 

"Beansprout dried pollack soup." 

 

"From your favourite place too." - Hongbin grinned, shoving the spoon into his hand and placing the bowl carefully on his lap. "Don't make me regret letting you eat in bed." 

 

"This bed had been stained by worst." - Chansik wiggled his eyebrows.

 

"If you have the strength to joke you can eat in the kitchen." 

 

Chansik put his hand up in defeat. The glaring was scary. 

 

They sit in comfortable silence, after that. Hongbin had pulled up his gaming notebook, taunting Chansik. Chansik decidedly ignored him and focused on not spilling soup on his cover. 

 

He looked over, seeing Hongbin getting Play of the Game and the exp all coming into his account before shutting the laptop. 

 

"What are yo...?" 

 

And before Hongbin could finish his sentence, Chansik was already kissing him. His mouth was slightly warm from the soup, and when he transfer some over to Hongbin as he opened up, Hongbin moaned a little, liquid spilling down the corner of Hongbin's mouth. 

 

"Ugh, gross." - Hongbin whined, but he still wiped the soup with his finger and licked it clean. 

 

"I'm done. Wanna ride me tonight? Since I have fucked up ankles and all." 

 

"Ugh, romance is dead. Eat, play, sex, that's all you can think about?" 

 

Chanshik cackled, not denying anything, and he kept whispering against Hongbin's lips about things that should be kept just between them, intimate, romantic, but dirty too, and Hongbin kept letting Chansik kiss him without complaining. Probably trying to spoil him because it was a check-up day. 

 

Hongbin finally climbed onto the bed, claiming that he was not letting Chansik damaged his neck too. Chansik leaned back, letting Hongbin pet him and kiss him, slow, familiar. The pain in his leg seemingly disappeared. He stopped hearing, feeling anything but Hongbin over him, and he thought.

 

Perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> My current mood (which is rainy with a chance of thunderclouds) did affect this fic I suspect, but in the spirit of the sweet relationship that is Gongchan and Hongbin, I can't ditch the fluff (and also the slight T-rated stuff at the end). Something short for the weekend. Wishing for no Monday blues, readers.


End file.
